


In plain Sight

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared y Jensen se reúnen para atender los Upfronts de la Cw en New York después de una semana sin verse.<br/>Gracias a un prompt anónimo en Tumblr. [J2 que tenga relación con la última foto que @jarpad ha publicado en twitter. (16/05/2014)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In plain Sight

 

****

**Título:** In plain sight.

 **Autor:** Aeren  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~2.787~  
 **Resumen:** Gracias a un prompt anónimo en Tumblr. [J2 que tenga relación con la última foto que @jarpad ha publicado en twitter. (16/05/2014)]  
 **Betas:** [**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a **aura_dark**

 **Notas:** Como véis acepto prompts, he respondido un par de anónimos al respecto, pero al no tener vuestros nicknames me es imposible nombraros de forma concreta, en todo caso, espero que os guste :)

 

* * *

 

_In plain sight_

 

 

—Nos hemos convertido en hermanos, quiero decir que hemos pasado de chicos de veintitantos a esposos y padres de treinta. Pero no hay nadie con quien hubiese preferido pasar los últimos nueve años; creciendo, cazando demonios y luchando contra los monstruos más que con este chico de aquí al lado….

La voz de Jared resonó segura y calmada pese a que él era capaz de ver lo nervioso que estaba bajo el aparente desparpajo, sus claros ojos chispearon mientras le hablaba al auditorio, que parecía prestarle toda su atención. Jensen puso su mejor cara de póker mientras intentaba no recordarle en la intimidad del dormitorio del hotel que habían compartido sólo unas horas antes. Jared con demasiado Red Bull encima y unas ojeras que, lejos de afearle, en su opinión le hacían todavía más guapo. Casi estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco por su estúpida sensiblería, pero es que con Jared siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se convertía en una condenada adolescente encoñada por ese chico tan mono que salía por la televisión. La sonrisa y el ligero golpecito de una de aquellas manazas que un rato antes le habían sostenido contra la pared de la ducha, como si en lugar de ser un hombre de más de un metro ochenta fuese una puta damisela, le hicieron regresar al presente con un sobresalto que ocultó a la perfección. Respiró hondo y le dio la réplica tal y como lo hacían todo entre ellos, de una forma natural, orgánica, con esa sincronía que les había mantenido en el aire durante diez jodidas temporadas. Miró a su pareja de nuevo, con él siempre había sido así de sencillo, recordó mientras dejaba que otro de los actores le tomara el relevo y, agradecido, regresó a ese segundo plano donde, pese a ser un actor con tantas tablas, se sentía más cómodo.

El calor del cuerpo delgado de su pareja se le insinuó en el costado derecho mientras aplaudía y esperaba que llegase el momento de desaparecer de una vez.

—Has estado genial. —El susurro ronco le estremeció un poco mientras dejaba que le apretase la parte baja de la espalda con dedos que hablaban de posesividad. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa, oteó a su alrededor; era tonto, porque si había un lugar seguro en el mundo en aquel instante donde podían relajarse era allí mismo, interpretando el papel que se esperaba de ellos ante un público más que entregado, un público que no quería ver. Allí eran lo que quienes les miraban se empeñaban en creer. Hermanos.

—Tú también —replicó, girando la cara para contemplar un minuto al hombre por el que había arriesgado todo lo que le era valioso, sin dudarlo lo volvería a hacer, eso era lo que más claro tenía en un mundo que en el mejor de los casos era puro caos. A su espalda se proyectaba una retrospectiva de la serie y durante un momento se le cortó la respiración al observarse a sí mismo y a aquel Jared del que se había enamorado. Jesús, habían sido tan jóvenes y sí, a lo mejor no tan inocentes, porque para cuando se encontraron, los dos sabían perfectamente que el juego de Hollywood era el que era, y ninguno era perfecto, joder, ambos adoraban su carrera y la vida que llevaban, no era justo dejar escapar todo su mundo por algo que sólo les incumbía a ellos. Así que empezaron a jugar.

 

«Casi diez años después habían transformado su forma de verlo todo: lo que había dicho Jared era cierto, de ser sólo dos críos que en lo único que pensaban era en trabajar y pasar el tiempo que les sobraba follándose como desesperados, se habían convertido en padres y en esposos. Se mordió la lengua cuando el aroma de su propia colonia le llegó en débiles oleadas; esa mano bajó un poco más, caliente y pesada, sobre la cadera y Jensen volvió a ver a Jared tal y como cuando se habían encontrado el día antes, él impaciente y Jay cansado por el largo vuelo de vuelta y la cena que organizaba la cadena y a la que se habían visto obligados a asistir. Al fin a solas, recién duchado y con sólo una toalla en torno al cuello, se sentó en la cama y rebuscó en la bolsa, indiferente a lo que su desnudez le estaba haciendo, o eso parecía; conociéndole, Jensen lo dudaba muchísimo. Triunfal, había sacado el iPad y, tras trastear un par de segundos, procedió a leerle el mismo párrafo, salvo por aquella palabra que, por obvias razones, esa mañana no había leído.

—Nos hemos convertido en hermanos, quiero decir que hemos pasado de chicos de veintitantos a esposos y padres de treinta… _juntos y_ …—había añadido mientras Jensen sucumbía de una vez a la urgencia y le apartaba el objeto de las manos, sin escuchar las falsas protestas del moreno.

—Pero mira que eres moñas —se burló tras empujarle un poco más, obligándole a apoyar la espalda en el cabecero y abrir los muslos. Arqueó una ceja cuando se encontró con la sonrosada erección con la que llevaba fabulando desde hacía unos días.

—Ya, claro, _Dean_ —le espetó con un bufido, pero dejándose mangonear a gusto de Jensen—, como que tú no lo has pensado. A otro perro con ese hueso, Ackles, que nos conocemos y tú eres el más blandito de esta relación.

—¿Con que sí? —le susurró mientras le ojeaba desde su nueva posición, a horcajadas sobre las piernas torneadas, cubiertas de suave vello color avellana. Paseó las pupilas arriba y abajo de aquel pecho adornado con un suave plumón castaño que se angostaba en un delgado sendero hasta perderse entre los rizos oscuros del pubis, que su chico siempre llevaba recortados con meticulosidad. Jared se dejó admirar, indecente y descarado como sólo él podía serlo, con esa sonrisa que le hacía parecer un cabrón chulito y un niño que no ha roto nunca un plato, todo al mismo tiempo. El hijo de perra sabía bien lo bueno que estaba, pero no es como si a Jensen le interesase mucho ocultar las ganas que le tenía. Observó con gesto pensativo toda la piel sedosa que tenía a su disposición, pensando en devorarla a gusto hasta que llegase el amanecer. A la mierda las ojeras. No tenían mucho tiempo y la mañana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que deberían dejar las seducciones y los juegos previos para otra ocasión—. ¿Te parece que estoy blando, eh?

Sin apartar los ojos de los del otro hombre, le tomó una mano y le obligó a cerrarla en torno a su sexo, que palpitaba, empapado y agonizante por un poco de esos largos dedos. Jared se mojó los labios y comenzó a acariciarle con parsimonia, se le colorearon las mejillas mientras se miraban, aún sin tocarle más allá de ese leve vaivén que, sin embargo, le estaba enloqueciendo. La palma parecía hecha expresamente para sostenerle; gimió,  rotando las caderas un par de veces, perdiéndose en la electrizante sensación.

—¿Te parece, Jay…? —repitió.

—No —replicó por lo bajo, con tono ahogado.

—¿Qué dices, Jared…? —insistió, empujando la pelvis contra el puño que le apretaba. Con vida propia, sus brazos se alzaron hasta enredarse en torno al largo cuello de su amante, que arqueó la espalda en un acto reflejo—. No te he oído —musitó, resbalando los labios por el dorso de la garganta, alcanzando la diminuta oreja. Succionó el lóbulo, inspirando el tibio aroma a jabón que despedía la tierna piel.

—He dicho que no… —replicó entre dientes, protestando con la voz rota por la cruda necesidad que parecía incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo—. No… nada… oh, joder, Jen… nada blando… —La blasfemia quedó truncada cuando sus labios se encontraron al fin. Jared sabía a pasta de dientes y era, literalmente, la cosa más exquisita que Jensen había tenido en la boca en la maldita y eterna última semana. Gruñó voraz, dejando que sus lenguas se fraguasen la una a la otra en una danza erótica que tenía ese punto salvaje que ambos habían aprendido a reconocer. Siempre era así cuando debían estar separados, sobrepasados por la urgencia de tocarse, de arañarse; rodaron por el colchón y sin esfuerzo manejó el cuerpo ágil y musculoso como si fuese el suyo propio, tocando y admirando, reconociéndole, _amándole._

 Hasta que le tuvo tal y como quería, con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón mientras se hundía en el angosto calor que amenazaba con asfixiarle, rotundo y elástico en torno a su grosor, acogiéndole mientras se les acababan las palabras y se decían de nuevo todo lo que necesitaban con el ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas. Apretó las nalgas  a puñados, arañando, amasándolas hasta que la carne quedó sonrosada y todavía más caliente. Chasqueó la palma una vez más, admirando el cuadro abstracto que embellecía la tez cremosa, sintiendo el modo perfecto en que los músculos de Jared le estrujaban, pulsando y latiendo mientras cambiaba el ángulo una vez más. Jared gimió, temblando bajo sus envites, abriendo más las piernas; sin aliento, se apoyó como pudo para levantar una mano y comenzar a masturbarse con abandonada lascivia, el sonido de la piel empapada le hizo la boca agua. Después, se prometió sin detenerse, después tendría esa preciosa polla dentro de su boca.

—Me voy a correr, Jen —anunció con voz sofocada, temblorosa, con ese deje casi llorón que hizo que su miembro creciese un poco más—. Oh, Dios… sí… sí…

—Sí, joder, qué bueno estás —rugió, redoblando sus esfuerzos cuando las punzadas ardientes del orgasmo comenzaron a martirizarle, sus testículos golpearon los de Jared una y otra y otra vez, pesados y llenos, suplicando por una liberación que casi degustaba sobre el paladar—. Así, vamos, nene, córrete…

—Jensen. —Una sola palabra y el mundo se le redujo a la nada, Jared sollozó mientras ondulaba contra él, buscando  más contacto, presa ya del clímax. El olor almizclado del semen y el sudor eran como un afrodisíaco, se hundió más, cabalgándole sin darle un sólo respiro,  luchando por no ahogarse en su propio placer. Le clavó los dientes en la nuca, empujándose contra el trasero de su amante que, desmadejado, se entregaba gustoso a cuanto él quería hacerle. Abrió la carne con las manos y se enterró más, hasta que la liberación le hizo doblarse en dos. Las venas le ardían mientras llenaba el convulso pasadizo que seguía arrancándole estremecimientos de puro goce».

—Felicidades. —Uno de los ejecutivos, del que no recordaba el nombre, le sacó de su ensoñación. Molesto consigo mismo ojeó a Jared, que le palmeó la espalda sin añadir nada, como si supiese qué era lo que estaba recordando. Por la sonrisita de cabrón no fallaba. Puto Padalecki.

—Gracias —acertó a responder, obligándose a comportarse como lo que era: un actor veterano rodeado de personas que preferían ignorar lo que tenían a plena vista. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor cuando notó otra vez la presencia de Jared junto a él, preguntándose, y no por primera vez, quién de ellos sabía lo que eran de verdad el uno para el otro y si, llegado el caso, les apoyarían. Suspiró aliviado cuando les llegó el turno de abandonar el escenario. Había papeles que, aunque era capaz de interpretar, prefería no hacerlos, o evitarlos lo más que podía. Pretender que era sólo el mejor amigo de Jared era uno de ellos.

 

Horas después, libres al fin para poder despedirse a solas, Jensen se relajó sobre las sábanas, contemplando a su pareja mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta y la corbata. Arrugó la nariz ante el modo descuidado con que Jared trataba las caras prendas que habían escogido juntos en Vancouver poco antes de acabar de grabar la temporada. Asistir a los Upfronts era algo a lo que ninguno de los actores podía negarse a no ser que hubiese causas de fuerza mayor. El bolso con el equipaje de mano del más joven descansaba sobre la cómoda y una vez que estuvo en vaqueros se le unió encima de la colcha. Le apartó el cabello de las mejillas, domando los mechones con suavidad, mientras se los colocaba uno a uno tras la oreja siguiendo la curva del cráneo. Jared dejó escapar el aire contra su cuello, el sonido se transformó en un hondo ronroneo satisfecho que le hizo sonreír.

—Eres un jeta —comentó antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Pero un jeta estupendo, que no se te olvide —contestó con la voz apagada por la postura. A veces Jensen no sabía cómo era posible que un tío tan enorme le cupiese tan bien entre los brazos, era como si desafiase a las propias leyes de la física con tal de ser mimado. No es que él fuese a quejarse ni mucho menos.

—Ajá, para nada, imposible olvidarte, Padalecki —replicó aguantando una carcajada. Sin verle la cara sabía que estaba sonriéndole.

—Un jeta que te va a extrañar —dijo al fin, en un tono tan quedo que hizo que escucharle fuese casi imposible.

—También lo sé —aseguró—. Pero tienes que aprovechar el tiempo con tus padres ahora que puedes, y  de paso que ellos estén con los niños, hace mucho que no los veían.

Jared levantó la cabeza y asintió, su gesto era un poco triste, bastante cansado y lleno de una amarga resignación. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, a veces había cosas que era mejor dejarlas en paz. Al menos por el momento, se prometió.

—Tengo que irme ya, o perderé el vuelo —anunció pasados unos instantes. Se desperezó y un trozo de piel morena quedó a la vista, tentándole. Aquella manía que Jay tenía de llevar vaqueros que le colgaban de las caderas iba a traerle problemas algún día, el mamonazo no tenía derecho a estar tan imponente. Apartó los ojos con cierto fastidio, recordándose que en un par de días iban a volver a estar de nuevo juntos.

—Vale, vamos —propuso, antes de darle un nuevo beso, al que Jared se entregó con gusto, suspirándole contra los labios, tierno como sólo él era capaz de serlo. Dios, no se había ido y ya le echaba de menos.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, el tráfico es un coñazo a estas horas —dijo un rato después, cuando el coche les esperaba en el aparcamiento privado del hotel.

—Idioteces —le cortó—, además, lo habíamos pensado así, cuando tu vuelo salga, el chofer me llevará de regreso.

—Vale —asintió, calándose las gafas de sol y el bendito gorro—. Vamos entonces, espero que en el avión tengan una buena cena, me muero de hambre.

—Qué sorpresa —bromeó—. Tío, tú siempre tienes hambre.

Estaban metidos en pleno atasco y, más por molestar a Jared que otra cosa, le quitó el teléfono de las manos y comenzó a ver las fotos que el joven llevaba en él. No es como si no las conociese, la mayoría las tenía en su propio móvil. Jared con Thomas, con el bebé en brazos, una de sus padres, otra de Thomas y Sadie, varias antiguas de ellos dos juntos. Sonrió al contemplar las últimas, eran de los días que su pareja había pasado visitando Londres y París.

El pitido de una alarma le distrajo.

—¿Qué es?

—Me imagino que es del twitter —explicó—, se me ha olvidado desactivarle los sonidos, dame.

—Eres un friki —se rió, moviendo en dedo por la pantalla para hacer zoom sobre una de las instantáneas—. Ésta —dijo de pronto—. Es perfecta, ¿no crees?

—¿A ver, cual…? —Curioso,  Jared se apoyó en su hombro para espiar la pantalla, los hoyuelos le dijeron que había acertado de pleno. Sin esperar más, accedió al perfil y tecleó con seguridad, no era la primera vez que hacían aquello ni sería la última.

—Listo —concluyó, tendiéndole el aparato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eres un cabroncete —exclamó Jared, que sin embargo, era incapaz de ocultar su satisfacción mientras leía el escueto texto que acompañaba a una foto que sólo un par de días atrás le había enviado desde Londres al propio Jensen. «Esta es, literalmente mi foto favorita de todas. Papi llevando a sus chicos a su primer pub inglés». El actor se contempló: el instante capturado para siempre en la red, la mirada que le dirigía a la cámara a sabiendas de quien iba a ser el destinatario se explicaba por sí misma. Levantó los ojos y observó a Jensen, que le atrajo dejando que sus bocas hablasen con más elocuencia que cualquier palabra.

A veces, lo más sencillo era esconderse como ellos lo hacían, a simple vista.

 

 


End file.
